Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Davongestohlen
Nachdem die Übergabe in einem Fiasko endete kehrte das Waddle 8 in... das Waddle 8 zurück. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet Petro, welcher in seiner Wut direkt zu sich nach Hause gegangen ist. Daher hat Almira die weitere Leitung übernommen und teilt nun den weiteren Plan mit: "Cumes und ich werden versuchen, die beiden Entführer zu verfolgen. Zwar wurde der Peilsender entdeckt, aber dennoch haben wir bis Kambakin Signale von ihm erhalten. Das sollte uns ermöglichen, sie leichter ausfindig zu machen. Könnten die beiden Herren Taraum bitte versu..." "NICHTS MACH ICH!" ruft Kirby dazwischen. "Nun gut, dann eben Herr Kirburu Taraum und Herr Knight, könnten Sie bitte versuchen, Herrn Maurelle wieder hierher zurückzubringen? Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Der Rest wartet bitte hier auf unsere Rückkehr." Damit verabschiedet sich Almira, um mit Cumes diesen Plan nachzugehen. Auch Meta und Kirburu schicken sich an, diesem Plan zu folgen, nur kurz von Kirby gestört, der ein Buch nach Kirburu geworfen hat. "Herr Taraum, Kirby hat mir gesagt, was dieser Eisbecher ihm bedeutet hat. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht verstehen, warum er Ihnen das nie verziehen hat?" fragt Meta Kirburu auf dem Weg zu Petro. "Herr Knight, Kirby findet für jeden Krümel irgendeinen Grund, warum genau DIESER Krümel so wichtig ist. Mit ihm können Sie sich einfach nicht über Essen unterhalten." antwortet Kirburu, doch Meta lässt nicht locker. "Wie können Sie das sagen? Es war der letzte Eisbecher bevor Ihre Mutter und Ihr Großvater..." "Zusammen mit den zwanzig anderen, die mein kleiner Bruder danach verschlungen hat. Sie erkennen, warum ich ihn nicht verstehe?" Meta sieht in Kirburu keine Chance auf Verständnis, also lässt er das Thema bleiben. Tatsächlich sind die beiden in der Zwischenzeit sowieso bei Petro angekommen. "Herr Maurelle?" ruft Meta und klopft an die Tür. Niemand öffnet und es gibt auch sonst keine Antwort. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens wendet sich Meta schließlich an einen Nachbarn, welcher Meta mitteilt, dass Petro heute noch gar nicht zurückgekommen wäre. "Noch nicht zurückgekommen..." denkt Meta, als Kirburu plötzlich aufschreit und ruft: "Wir müssen ganz dringend zurück zum Waddle 8, sonst gibts ein Desaster!" Als Kirburu und Meta im Waddle 8 ankommen stehen dort gerade alle um das Telefon versammelt, mit Cumes in der Leitung. Als die beiden reinkommen hat Cumes gerade den Halbsatz "... über den Fluss, soviel steht fest, doch weiter kommen wir alleine nicht mehr, wir brauchen also Hilfe. Freiwillige?" Kirby springt sofort auf, wahrscheinlich, damit er möglichst wenig Zeit mit Kirburu, welchen er gerade entdeckt hat, verbringen muss, unwissend, dass Cumes das nicht sehen kann. "Keiner?" fragt Cumes, worauf Kirby ganz laut antwortet: "ICH!" "Und wer ist ich?" "Ich ist Kirby!" antwortet Kiby wieder. Daraufhin sagt Meta: "Und da er elterliche Betreuung braucht komme ich mit. In Kambakin seid ihr?" "Ja, nahe am Sorbet-Fluss. Wer ist die elterliche Betruung, die sich auch nur mit Ich gemeldet hat?" "Oh Verzeiung, Meta-Knight." "Gut, wir erwarten euch dann am Fluss, alles klar?" Damit legt Cumes auf. "Also Kirby, komm, wir müssen los!" sagt Meta, woraufhin Kirby enthusiastisch seinen Hut holt. "Bereit!" ruft Kirby. "Habt ihr das Geld?" fragt Toran Silas und Vidar. "Zusammen mit einem Souvenir, extra für dich." antwortet Vidar und übergibt den Koffer und den Peilsender. "Ein Peilsender... Für wie dumm halten die uns eigentlich? Wann habt ihr euch dem entledigt?" fragt Toran, worauf Vidar antwortet: "In Kambakin vielleicht?" "... Bin ich der einzige auf diesem Land, der denken kann? Warum habt ihr ihn nicht gleich unschädlich gemacht?" "Es war keine Zeit, okay? Freu dich doch, dass du dein Geld hast." Grummelnd zählt Toran das Geld. "Immerhin stimmt die Summe. Und was plant ihr zwei jetzt?" "Wir planen, dass du uns unseren Anteil gibst." antwortet Vidar, worauf Toran schallend lacht. "Meister, habt ihr das gehört? Sie verlangen einen Anteil." "Ich finde, wir sollten ihnen ihren Anteil geben." antwortet Nightmare. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung fallen die beiden zu Boden. "Ihr seid beigetreten, aus eigenem Willen, und jetzt verlangt ihr eine Bezahlung? Ich glaube kaum. Dieses Geld ist für etwas anderes bestimmt, und wenn ihr euch damit nicht abfinden könnt, dann werde ich persönlich zu eurem schlimmsten Alptraum!" "Wofür ist das Geld denn bestimmt?" fragt Silas schließlich. "Das wirst du bald erfahren..." "Da seid ihr ja endlich!" ruft Almira, als sie Kirby und Meta erblickt. "Wo wart ihr so lange?" "Kirby hat in der Menemoneral-Wüste Hunger gekriegt, wir mussten also einen kurzen Umweg gehen." antwortet Meta. "Na gut. Seht ihr das da hinten?" fragt Cumes, worauf Meta sagt: "Sieht wie ein Turm aus." Sofort ruft Kirby: "Ich hab keine Lust auf einen Turm, das geht nie gut aus. Der letzte, in dem ich war, ist zusammengebrochen." "Ignorieren, Herr Simberg, so tun als hätten Sie nichts gehört." antwortet Meta auf Cumes verwirrtes Gesicht. "Jedenfalls," fängt Cumes wieder an, "da drinnen scheinen sich die gesuchten Individuen zu befinden." "Und wie sollen wir da hin kommen? Schwimmen?" fragt Kirby, worauf Almira antwortet: "Wir werden laufen, wie kommst du auf Schwimmen?" "Der Turm steht doch mitten im Meer!" "Nicht wirklich..." Kirby schaut verdutzt in die Runde. "Aber... Der ist doch eindeutig weit draußen im Meer!" "Kirby," fängt Meta an, "hast du gedacht, dass der Sorbet-Fluss die Meeresküste ist?" "Sorbet-Fluss?" "Sag mal, Kirby, wo lebst du eigentlich?" "Zu Hause." "Den Eindruck hab ich auch." Unterdessen geht im Waddle 8 das Rätselraten um Petros Verbleib weiter. Niemand kann sich so recht erklären, wo er sein könnte, wenn nicht zu Hause. Kirburu, der im Waddle 8 zurück blieb, versucht, die noch anwesenden Leute nach weiteren Informationen zu fragen. "...wo Petro sein könnte? Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, da ich ihn persönlich nicht kenne. Die einzige, die ihn glaube ich persönlich kennt, ist Gerda, aber die ist leider entführt worden." "Ich verstehe.. trotzdem vielen Dank, Herr....?" "Waddle Fuu Violen. Fuu reicht auch." "In Ordnung, Fuu, vielen Dank dir." Kirburu sieht sich weiter um, doch muss feststellen, dass nicht mehr sonderlich viele Leute im Waddle 8 sind. Plötzlich entdeckt er jedoch einen Waddle Dee, den er gleich fragt. "Entschuldigen Sie! Sie da mit dem Hut!" Der Waddle Dee bleibt stehen und fragt: "Wer bist du denn?" "Ich bin Ki...", doch Kirburu wird vom klingelnden Telefon unterbrochen. "Sekunde," sagt er, während er abnimmt, "hier das Waddle 8, wer da?" "Hören Sie, ich muss dringend mit dem Waddle Dee mit dem Hut sprechen, könnten Sie ihn mir ans Telefon holen?" "Sicher doch," sagt Kirburu, während er den Hörer and den Waddle Dee mit dem Hut gibt. "Hallo, hier Waddle Halb?" "Waddle Halb! Es ist schrecklich!" "Wer ist denn da am Telefon?" "Ich bin es Lionel, aber sag bloß nicht, dass ich es bin! Hör zu, da treibt ein Betrüger sein Unwesen, der sieht genau so aus wie der neue blaue mit den grünen Haaren!" Waddle Halb wird ganz zittrig, und sagt: "D..du.. ich glaub der steht vor mir." "Keine Sorge! Du musst ihn einfach nur verjagen, er wird schnell das weite suchen. Das selbe hat bei mir vorher auch geklappt." "Okay Lionel, das werde ich machen." "Du solltest jetzt langsam den Hörer auflegen und ihn dann rausjagen, okay?" "Ja, das werde ich machen. Lionel, du bist ein echter Freund." Halb legt den Hörer auf und geht zwei Schritte zurück, hebt die Arme in die Luft und ruft: "Verschwinde du Trickbetrüger! Lionel hat mir alles über dich gesagt!" Kirburu schaut Halb leicht verwirrt an, als dieser jedoch auf ihn zukommt muss auch Kirburu einige Schritte zurücktreten, um nicht in seine Laufbahn zu geraten. "Wie weit isses noch, wie weit isses noch, wie weit..." Kirby kann den Mund nicht mehr halten, denn wie er seinen Mitstreitern deutlich klar gemacht hat: Seine Füße tun ihm weh. "Es dauert so lange wie es dauert. Wann wirst du es verstehen?" antwortet Meta schließlich. "Ich will aber jetzt da sein!" antwortet Kirby und setzt sich demonstrativ auf seinen Hintern. "Wenn Sie nicht weitergehen werden Sie nie ankommen, Herr Taraum." sagt Cumes auf diese Aktion, worauf Kirby antwortet: "Tragt mich!" "In deinen Träumen, Kirby. Du läufst schön selbst oder du kannst hier versauern." Unbeeindruckt von Metas Drohung bleibt Kirby sitzen. "Schön, ganz wie du willst. Frau Nuques-Livema, Herr Simberg, wir verlieren Zeit." Damit machen sich Meta, Almira und Cumes auf den Weg, während Kirby auf dem Eis sitzen bleibt. Nach einer Weile wird es ihm allerdings doch zu kalt. Er springt auf und rennt den anderen hinterher, holt sie erstaunlich schnell ein und brüllt: "WIE KÖNNT IHR MICH DA EINFACH SITZEN LASSEN!!!" "Du wolltest nicht mitkommen, also ist es deine Schuld." antwortet Meta und ignoriert ab diesen Zeitpunkt Kirbys Gezetere, welches nun neben den Fußschmerzen auch den Unmut über seine Kollegen enthält. Dafür gelingt es Almira nicht mehr, die pinke Pestbeule zu ignorieren, und nach dem fünfzigsten "Wie weit isses noch" ruft sie genervt: "Das ist ja schlimmer als damals mit diesem Stalker! Der war wenigstens ruhig! Wie halten Sie das aus?" "Folgendermaßen: Ignorieren. Stures Ignorieren, wenn er so ist wie jetzt. Er hört davon zwar nicht auf, aber es wird meistens auch nicht schlimmer." antwortet Meta. "Sie müssen wirklich eine Engelsgeduld haben." "Verbringen Sie gute 10 Jahre mit Kirby, Sie gewöhnen sich daran." "Hören Sie mir doch zu! Ich bin kein Trickbetrüger! Ich bin Kirburu Taraum, Kirbys Bruder!" "Ich glaube dir kein Wort! Verschwinde du Verbrecher!" Auch Waddle Jim stößt nun zum Geschehen, welcher schnell von Waddle Halb überzeugt wird, und plötzlich fliegen Kirburu die Bürogegenstände, inklusive einiger Bücher, um die Ohren. "War das nicht gerade das gleiche Buch, das Kirby vorher nach mir geworfen hatte? Eh! Ich denke ich spreche im Sinne aller, wenn ich sage, dass ihr die Vasen stehen lassen sollt! Und auch keine Kaffeebecher!" Durch einen Zufall kam auch Michael in den Büroteil des Waddle 8 und hat sogleich die Situation begriffen, nachdem er Lionel von Draußen laut lachen hören konnte. "Herr Geyer, hören Sie sofort auf. Das ist der echte Herr Taraum, und nicht, was auch immer Herr Moonta gesagt hat!" Waddle Halb schaut zu Michael und fragt ihn: "Wer ist Herr Moonta?" Michael hält sich die Hand an die Stirn und seufzt deutlich, und hält den beiden Waddle Dee eine ordentliche Standpauke. "Alternativ" fängt Meta nach einer Weile an, "kann man sich auch mit anderen Personen unterhalten, das lenkt ab und macht die Sache einfacher. Ich zum Beispiel erinnere mich gerne an die Zeit, als Kirby noch nicht da war. Nur Bimer und ich, das waren noch Zeiten. Einmal sind wir hinter einem Hochkriminellen hergewesen, Bimer saß damals noch im Rollstuhl, wohlgemerkt, und zusammen haben wir ihn erwischt... Hach ja, schöne Zeit, wo bist du hin..." Cumes stimmt in dieses Gespräch mit ein und gibt seine Erinnerung zum Besten: "Das erinnert mich an diese eine Verfolgung dieses Kleinkriminellen... wie hieß er? Fenon? Jedenfalls war er mal wieder aus dem Gefängnis entkommen und ich musste ihn zusammen mit Herrn Violen einfangen. Es ging recht gut, denn dieser Fenon hat sich in einem Zaun verfangen. Es war zum Brüllen komisch! Noch nie habe ich einen inkompetenteren Dieb gesehen." "Und dieser inkompetente Dieb wird euch jetzt gehörig einheizen, stimmts?" ruft plötzlich eine Stimme vor der Truppe. "Fenon der Meisterdieb ist hier!" "Den kenn ich!" ruft Kirby, "Das ist dieser Dieb, dieser... Feron!" "Fenon!" antworten alle anderen Anwesenden. "Und dieser Fenon hat ein neues Spielzeug, mein kleines Feuerwerk und mein kleines Messerchen!" Mit diesen Worten zieht Fenon eine Feuerwerkskanone und ein Kunai hervor. "Sind das tolle Sachen oder sind das keine tollen Sachen?" "Das ist laaaangweilig!" ruft Kirby. "Dann sollte man dir ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern machen, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten startet Fenon die Kanone, doch mit einer gewissen Routine in der Aktion verschluckt Kirby die ankommende Rakete und wird zu Missile-Kirby. "Wie macht Kirbys Magen das eigentlich mit?", fragt Almira, woraufhin Meta nur antwortet: "Er hat halt einen echten Saumagen..." Während Kirby nun auf Fenon zustürmt holt Meta ein Handy raus und ruft im Waddle 8 an. "Herr Sidewinder? Gut, hier ist Meta-Knight. Hören Sie, dieser Fenon ist schon wieder ausgebrochen, aber wir kümmern uns darum. Sie können dann gleich jemanden zum Abholen schicken. Wir sind hier am Eingang des Taulandes, von Terra-Doma aus gesehen. Kirby kümmert sich gerade um das Problem." "Wie soll ich jemanden da hinschicken? Einfach nach Terra-Doma und dann weiter?" "Nein, nicht über Terra-Doma direkt, weil der Fluss im Weg ist. Am schnellsten geht das über Kambakin, dann dort über die Brücke und weiter Südwärts." Noch während Meta redet, fliegt bereits ein Kunai durch die Luft, die Kirby-Rakete folgt ihm, worauf Fenon ruft: "Jetzt hab ich dich, stimmts?" Mit diesen Worten feuert er eine weitere Rakete ab, doch die Rakete erreicht ihr Ziel nicht, denn Kirby wendet abrupt und rast auf Fenon zu. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion kracht Kirby in den Boden, verwandelt sich zurück und fängt das inzwischen wieder fallende Kunai. "Sag ich doch, langweilig." kommentiert Kirby den Vorgang. Nachdem Michael aufgelegt hat, bedankt sich Kirburu bei ihm. "Vielen Dank, Herr Sidewinder." "Absolut kein Problem, das passiert hier leider des Öfteren." "Wirklich?" "Sie gewöhnen sich schon daran. Immerhin ist der andere Herr Taraum ihr Bruder, hatte mir Petro neulich erzählt." "Kennen Sie Herrn Maurelle näher?" "Könnte man so sagen. Wir sind Nachbarn, ich wohne nur knapp einige Schritte weit von ihm weg." "Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo sich Herr Maurelle aufhalten könnte, wenn er nicht zu Hause ist?" Michael überlegt kurz, und antwortet dann: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, er ist relativ oft zu Hause, wenn nicht gar ständig, ich habe jedenfalls selten kein Licht brennen sehen abends." "Gibt es irgendwelche Orte, wo Sie beide oder er mit jemand anderem hingegangen sein könnten?" "Nicht dass ich mich entsinnen könnte, nein. Tut mir Leid." "Da kann man wohl nichts machen," sagt Kirburu, "dann bleibt es weiter ungewiss wo er sich aufhalten könnte." "Petro wird vermisst?" "Wir haben ihn seit der Geldübergabe nicht mehr gesehen." "Ich weiß, dass er ursprünglich aus Kambakin stammt, aber von Kambakin ist nicht mehr viel übrig heute. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er dorthin gegangen." "Alles klar, und vielen Dank. Das ist ein guter Anhaltspunkt, ich werde versuchen ihm zu folgen." Kirburu läuft zu seinem Schreibtisch und ruft währenddessen nach Waddle Fuu. "Ist das wirklich der Kirby, der ständig nur im Büro rumgammelt, schläft oder den Kühlschrank zwei Mal am Tag leerfrisst?", fragt Almira Meta, während Cumes noch ein "seit Kirburu da ist drei Mal" anfügt. "Ja, manchmal kann ich es auch kaum glauben." "Sie sind verhaftet, aufgrund von.." "Ach komm sind wir doch per du, wir sehen uns immerhin oft genug. Ich bin der Fenon." "Oh, ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee! Ich bin der Kirby. Nett dich kennenzulernen." Kirby reicht Fenon die Hand, während Meta sich mehrfach die Hand gegen die Maske haut. "Und dann immer wieder diese dummen Zwischeneinlagen." "Das ist schon mehr der, den ich kenne..." "KIRBY, DAS IST EIN VERBRECHER, DEN DU VERHAFTEN SOLLST, NICHT MIT IHM FREUNDSCHAFT SCHLIESSEN!", brüllt Meta genervt in Kirbys Richtung, welcher sich nur zu Meta dreht und sagt: "Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht? Außerdem was hast du denn dagegen, dass ich jetzt mit ihm per du bin?" "GANZ EINFACH," schnaupt Meta, "im Idealfall siehst du ihn so bald gar nicht wieder, und vor allem, würde er sich nicht längst wieder aus dem Staub gemacht haben!" "Das ist nicht wahr! Er würde doch jetzt nicht abhauen!" "KIRBY ER LÄUFT DA HINTEN!! WER HAT DICH EIGENTLICH DIE PRÜFUNG BESTEHEN LASSEN?!" "Einmal Bimer und einmal Petro!" "AAAAAAAAAAA...." Meta kocht vor Wut. Cumes winkt Almira zu sich her und flüstert ihr zu: "Falls du eine Wärmflasche oder einen Heizlüfter brauchst, musst du nur die Hände über Herrn Knight legen, dann wird dir gleich warm." Auf diese Aussage hin muss Almira kichern, und Meta fragt die beiden gleichzeitig: "Was ist hieran bitte komisch?! Uns ist der Verbrecher entwischt!" Almira gibt sich alle Mühe, nicht weiterzukichern während Cumes ihm antwortet: "Herr Knight... es steigen Dampfwölkchen von ihnen auf." "Herr Taraum," "Ja, Fuu?" "nichtmal ich, und immerhin lebe ich hier schon an die 15 Jahre, wusste, dass es eine U-Bahn zwischen Nebilla und Kambakin gibt. Woher wussten Sie es dann?" "Als ich von Whis-Ôrette nach Nebilla kam, habe ich mir die Infrastruktur angesehen. Da meine Wohnung in der Mitte von Nebilla liegt, wusste ich, dass es dort eine U-Bahn gibt." "Ich nicht, dabei wohne ich doch auch im selben Bezirk..." "Wirklich? Wo denn das?" "Weiter im Süden. Am Zipfel vom Nebilla-Tor, aber noch in Nebilla-Mitte." "Ah, verstehe. Zugegeben, ich wohne im nördlichen Bereich, und dort gibt es die U-Bahn." Kirburu und Fuu starren auf die andere Seite des Wagons, bis Fuu sich erneut zu Wort meldet: "Wenn Kambakin doch niedergebrannt wurde, wie kann es dann sein, dass sie eine U-Bahn haben?" "Ähm... das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Wir werden es schon bald wissen, schätze ich."